


Captain!Mouse

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: AU«¡Bruce, hay ratones otra vez en la casa!»Stony!Mouse (pre-slash)Superfamily





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigyn SP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sigyn+SP).



> Este es el premio para Sigyn SP por el segundo lugar en el concurso de Halloween. ~
> 
> Espero te guste.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo único**

* * *

 

 

Desde que abandonó la madriguera materna se dedicó a buscar su rumbo. Su existencia necesitaba una dirección propia, distinta a la de sus muchos hermanos, quería ser un orgullo para sus padres.  
En resumen, había tenido la tarea de hallar un hogar nuevo y así independizarse.  
Fue durante ese período de su vida fue cuando encontró una casa en apariencia abandonada, en un barrio cercano al río más grande del estado, de un color gris y césped descuidado la estructura se veía perfecta, sobretodo por los pequeños agujeros escondidos a lo largo de la misma.

Eran otras circunstancias, extremas para un roedor novato como él, iba a ciegas por la senda de la vida. Y muy diferente a su realidad actual, en ese entonces cada vez que salía de la casa recién hallada debía huir de los peligros del barrio. Desde gatos hasta perros juguetones que se divertían al perseguir a ratoncitos como él.  
Así conoció a Thor y Loki, la pareja más rara que hubiese visto en su corta vida. ¿Un perro con un gato...?

Al conocerse, el felino de pelaje negro por poco y agarra su colita con sus garras filosas, y si no hubiera sido por el entusiasta can rubio ese habría sido su fin. Thor se había lanzado sobre su malhumorado amigüito, impidiendo así su maldad del día. De no haber estado aterrado habría reído por como Thor aplastaba la cola de Loki para impedir otro nuevo ataque. Cómico si lo memoraba.

Cuando llegó el momento de decidir la ubicación de su hogar dentro de la inmensa casona escogió el hueco más sutil detrás de una pesada alacena en la cocina. Un montoncito de telas roidas hicieron su cama y en una esquina del interior de la pared pequeños trozos de fruta seca fueron su provisión durante los días fríos. La paz silenciosa cambió semanas después, cuando un camión de mudanzas estacionó frente al jardín principal. El movimiento en la casa fue agotador, pasos bruscos, muebles moviéndose... Risas humanas. Asustado no se arriesgó a salir de su madriguera en días.

Desde su llegada hasta entonces creyó que era un lugar abandonado, pensó en marcharse, pero ya conocía el lugar y volver de donde venía jamás sería una opción. Hasta con los inoportunos felinos del barrio se había familiarizado, incluyendo a Loki y sus garras pretenciosas. Prefirió observar el movimiento de los nuevos dueños de la casa, y esperar. Los dos hombres vivían allí regularmente, exceptuando algunos días. Ese era un punto a favor. Si Steve se quedaba viviendo allí detrás de la alacena incluso podría tomar desperdicios frescos, sin tener que salir de la casa a los exteriores hostiles.

Clint era un humano inquieto que salía con el Dr. Banner. Inteligente, sagaz y con una vista privilegiada. Steve lo supo cuando se atravesó por la cocina una mañana, cuando aún siendo sutil y disimulado como siempre, Clint Barton gritó. —¡Un jodido ratón!

Banner apareció pronto en la estancia y rió, calmando a su pareja. —¿Aquí? Puede ser... Estuvo sin habitar varios meses. Sabes, mandaré a limpiar, la casa suele estar vacía y no tengo tiempo de asear en profundidad, tu sabes... —El hombre de lentes y cabello ondulado echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. —Por lo pronto, intenta no gritar así otra vez.

—¿Y si intento limpiar? Podría capturar al pequeño ladrón y... —Clint se estremeció. —Olvídalo, no me agradan... esas cosas.

—No te haría ningún daño, a menos de que esté infectado y toque nuestra comida. —Bruce dejó un cariñoso beso suave en la mejilla de Clint y salió de la cocina.

  
Steve movió su nariz rosada en desacuerdo. Él no estaba infectado, se sabía limpio y era respetuoso. Pensando así se escapó bajo la puerta principal sin que nadie lo viera.

  
×

  
Steve no había lidiado con crías de su especie desde sus hermanos, hacia ya muchísimo tiempo. Por ello, cuando una tarde se le atravesó un tornado peludo y diminuto sus sentidos de alertaron. Su nariz agudizó el olfato y los bigotes de su cabeza peluda se movieron de un lado a otro.

—¿Conoces a mi papi? —Con demasiada extroversion y lleno de confianza el roedor miniatura se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras y habló directamente a Steve. Lo notó apurado y algo exaltado.

—No, no sé quién es tu padre. —Contestó con extrañeza. ¿Una cría sola deambulando en medio del peligro? ¿Qué clase de padre tenía?

—Mi papi es grande y su pelaje es café, ojos color avellana, ¡como dos bolitas! ¿Seguro no le has visto?

Steve agitó la cabeza.

—Es grande. —Repitió la cría, viéndose más asustada que hace unos minutos. —No tanto como tú, pero él... —La voz delgada se volvió desolada. —Quiero a mi papi... —Lloriqueo.

  
¿Qué hacer? Steve se encontró en ese dilema. Y recordó las veces que sus hermanos estaban tristes.

—Espera un poco, prometo que te ayudaré a buscar a tu padre. —Moviendo su cola delgada, veloz se dio media vuelta y escaló un árbol cercano. Sus patas flexibles lo llevaron hasta una rama repleta de manzanas. Masticó el tallo de un ejemplar maduro hasta que cayó al piso.

La manzana rodó por el césped verde y pronto Steve bajó devuelta por el tronco para llegar junto al pequeño empujando la manzana con su nariz.

—Un estómago lleno es feliz. —Exclamó con convicción.

—Papi dice que las frutas son lo mejor, sobre todo cuando están blandas. —Contestó la cría, retorciendo su cola y agitando la nariz diminuta en la dirección de Steve y la manzana.

—Así es, antes de que se pudran son deliciosas. —Le dio la razón al pequeño, y haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio de comer, prosiguió a preguntar. —¿Cómo te llaman?

La cría de roedor levantó su cabeza gris y peluda de la manzana ya mordida. —P–Peter. —dijo con las mejillas repletas fruta. —Papi me puso así por un gran científico humano. —Agregó después. —Ni siquiera lo conozco, mi papi es especial aveces. Tampoco me agradan demasiado los humanos...

—Bueno, no todos son malos, si es por esa razón que no te agradan. —Dijo Steve con gracia en la voz.

—¿Dónde vives los humanos no te golpean con la escoba? ¿No ponen pastillas en comida deliciosa? —Peter interrogó con rapidez, dejando de lado la manzana.

—Este... —Steve rió. —No, simplemente gritan, uno de ellos por lo menos. —Yo soy Steve, por cierto, mi abuelo me llamó así.

—Vaya, que suerte, Steve.

  
—Hicieron una limpieza con líquidos desagradables, pero pude con ello y-

La voz de Steve se cortó y su cola se recogió a la repentina señal de peligro.

—Escóndete detrás de mi Peter. —Pidió de pronto, protector.

El roedor menor temblando siguió su instrucción.  
Una cuadra más allá, se oía una agitación la cual pronto pudieron ver.  
Loki, el gato negro de la casa de enfrente perseguía con afán a una bolita café.

Steve se preparó para defender a la cria indefensa.

—¡Papi! ¡Es mi papi! —Sollozó el ratoncito gris a su espalda. —¡PAPI!

Steve consideró rápido las posibilidades, Loki no se detendría y no habían señales de Thor, su aliado. Y pudo notar que las patas largas del felino pronto alcanzarían al padre de Peter.

Enojado de las travesuras crueles de Loki, se aseguró de indicarle a Peter que se escondiera bajo un arbusto y galopó como un león en contra del gato, con el fin de detener la persecución absurda.

×

Pasados unos minutos, los maullidos adoloridos de Loki seguían oyendose en la distancia. Steve en medio de su arranque heroico había botado sobre el felino los basureros alineados en la calle. Los cilindros rellenos de basura lo siguieron por varios metros calle abajo logrando asustarlo y por los ruidos que se escuchaban, también aplastarlo un poco de paso. Steve no se preocupaba, los gatos tenían siete vidas, ¿no?  
Thor entendería lo sucedido, y esperaba que mantuviera a Loki lejos un tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, papi? ¿No te duele nada? —El pequeño roedor gris interrogada al ratón de pelaje café sin parar.

—Por supuesto, no me alcanzó, por poco y me safo totalmente del insoportable gato. —El ratón más grande acurrucó un momento a su cría, y continuó oliendola para asegurarse de que también estaba sana y salva.

—¡Pero papi, él te ayudó! —Exclamó de repente Peter, recordando al rubio de pronto.

Steve si hubiese sido humano se hubiera ruborizado hasta los bigotes. Ya de por si no podía dejar de querer olfatear al ratón café de ojos almendrados que lucia adorable cuidando de su cría.

  
—Debes agradecerle. —Continuó Peter, comenzando a inquietarse alrededor de su padre. —Tú siempre me dices que debo ser educado y dar las gracias, entonc-

  
—Vale, tranquilo, lo sé. —Peter guardó silencio y volvió a acomodarse a un lado de su padre, el cual ahora miraba al ratón rubio con atención. —Gracias grandote, has estado genial, hasta te contrataría de guarda espaldas. Por sobre todo, gracias por proteger a Peter.

Steve asintió apenado, pero aún así respondió. —No agradezcas, lo haría mil veces.

—El orgullo de papi es del tamaño de un queso como la luna, así que es sincero contigo ahora. —Habló Peter entre las patas de su padre.

—¡Hey, bocon! —Fue regañado.

Steve quiso mostrar su diversión. Agitó las orejas en cambio. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Se atrevió a preguntar, curioso.

—¡Mi papi se llama Tony!

—¡Peter!

Ahora si dejó su alegría salir, el par era por completo adorable. —Un gusto, Tony.

El roedor café brilloso movió sus bigotes es su dirección y su nariz bailó con aprobación.  
Steve bajó la mirada, apenado.

—No te imaginas, Steve vive con humanos, ¡es tan valiente! —Peter lo salvó de la vergüenza.

—Te creo, pequeño. —Entonces quitó su atención del gran ratón rubio y se obligó a prestar atención a la charla emocionada de su cría.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con él?

 

 

×

  
—¡Bruce!

—¿Sí, Clint?

—¡Hay ratones otra vez en la casa!

—¿Otra vez?

—Ajá, y son raritos...

  
Bruce se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Observó como su pareja estaba subido arriba de una silla mirando con enojo hacia la alacena.

—¿Raritos en que sentido? ¿Tienen un pata extra?

—No, Bruce, ¡Son tres y de los dos adultos no hay una hembra!

—¿Te pondrás homofobico ahora? ¿Después de acostarte conmigo tantas veces, eh? —Preguntó pacífico, alzando una ceja bajo sus lentes.

—¡No, pero es que ellos son animales!

—Existe la homosexualidad en muchas especies, cariño, incluyendo la nuestra.

—Bruce...

—Ven, baja de esa silla y ayúdame a mover un mueble en el laboratorio.

—Pero... —El hombre de cabello claro hizo un puchero a su novio. —No quiero pisar el suelo...

  
—Ay, Clint Barton.

 

* * *

 

Dibujito tomado de Internet. Ese es Peter. ~

 

 

 


End file.
